


A Queen and Her Puppet

by MissyMae33



Category: The Flip Zone
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyMae33/pseuds/MissyMae33
Kudos: 3





	A Queen and Her Puppet

The life she knew caved, as well as her lungs.

The darkness breathed, a well as her torturer.

The sanity ebbed away, as well as…

…

Zillian Barthith.

Everything was losing meaning.

Everything was stripping away, being spirited into something entirely new and out of her grasp, lightyears away from where and who she wants to be.

A gash on her cheek spilled liquid life and mixed with her liquid grief as she lay constrained.

Constrained. Bound by fate and steel. Stuck with the memories and stuck sitting in them.

Them. The memories. The demons.  _ Her _ demons.

Demons. The opposite of an angel.  _ Exactly _ what her strings of fate say she is and will be.

Orchestrated with tools of torture and whispers of empty wishes, she lay, awaiting her verdict as if she was on trial.

Trial, not knowing, gambling, rolling dice, seeing the last page of the book without reading it first. Jumping to something new or unwanted, something unsightly.

Something better off forgotten, the dictionary definition of one thing:

Zillian Barthith.

Zillian Bathith…

_ “Zillian Barthith~ The doctor will see you now~” _

A horrid, wicked sound rang out throughout the room Zil was in, bound by blood, fate, and metal to what was about to happen.

The sound of a door creaking crescendoed and filled the room with the audible despair and impending doom about to reign on Zil. The leather gloves encased the doorknob, and the sounds of it rubbing against it as it was turned to the right, and latched shut, making Zil’s heart beat louder in fear.

The doorway, even though opened for only a few seconds, brought forth a cold draft into the room, making Zil shiver and the metal clamps hugging her arms, wings, and legs trace back to their original, cold feeling, freezing the places where contact was met.

The darkness was thick and impenetrable, even at the door, so Zil had no way of seeing who was coming into the room. But the click clack of one’s heels slowly traversing toward where she was strung up gave her all the information she needed to narrow it down.

_ It was Kojia. _

_ “Ah, what a nice little playdate I have planned for us today, Zilly Willy~”  _ Kojia said, adjusting her gloves, planning something nasty, and a horrid glisten in her hollow eyes.

“Why are you doing this to me…? What did I ever do to you?!” Zil said, struggling in her current position, her chest, lifted from being held straight up, bobbing up and down like a ball being pushed in a body of water, resisting to go under the surface.

_ “Oh, do I need to get my list, sweetheart? Because trust me, my little devil doll, I have quite the abundance of wrong doings on your part that I can present~”  _ Kojia said, coming into the dim candlelight, face and some body features blanket in light while other lay restless in the dark folds.

“I know I do some things wrong, I get it, I screw up. I’ve learned my past does not define be, contrary to your beliefs, why can’t you see me for who I am now??” Zil said, her expression growing softer as she went on. A single bead of sweat ran down her face, gliding along the crease of her cheek bone, and running down her neck in a hustle.

_ “Ugh, baby told me you were resistant and hesitant to accept fate. Well, now look at where it led you, hunny strung you up and lead you along your path, like a carrot in front of a pig~ He lured you here with the one thing you can’t live without, that worthless flesh sack that is a human, and ended up here~ I must admit, we have very clever ways of trickery.” _

Zil had tried to remember what had happened, being led by someone… she… she was lead by Leirsa, chipper and cheery, leading her into the room, and then turned around, slammed the door, locked it tight, and took off on the other side. She swore she heard wings flapping.

Zil banged on the door, shrieking and hollering for guidance, knowledge, and refuge from this dark room, closing in.

She had remembered her father, how he locked her in the room, most of the time yelling in anger, or stumbling and spewing words after drinking something scavenged from the human world.

No food, water, or anything to keep her warm had been provided, and she was weak from the shock already, so she couldn't summon anything. 

Shadows had carried her, crumpled on the ground, encased her horns in an orange goo, stabbed her cheek on a sharp corner making a gash in her cheek, and restrained her on the wall, awaiting something devious.

Zil’s face suddenly fell into despair and she saw her vision well with her tears, blackening ver vision.

_ “Awww, you remember now? Well, I believe it is time for a rescuer to come to your aid, after all, you are a royal figure~”  _ Kojia said, using the candlelight to go to the door, illuminating her steps.

“I  _ was _ , but that’s not me anymore, why can’t you wake up and smell the ashes??” Zil said, choked with tears and furious with her situation and the tears burning her eyes.

Kojia ignored her seemingly hollow objection, ad opened the door. A familiar figure stood in the doorway, fists clenched and a tense expression panted on their face.

Zil, already sobbing, let out a happy gasp when she saw who was really there. 

Leirsa stepped froward, and power walked toward her. As he stomped forward, and came into Zil’s vision, he looked so… wrong.

He seemed so upset…

“Leirsa! Oh Gods, I need your help, please help me out of here!! We need to go!!” Zil said, struggling where she was contained, giving Leirsa a thankful and desperate gaze as more tears flowed in the paths made from past tears down her face, and soaking in her blouse.

Leirsa looked at her, and nearly chuckled at her.

“‘Help’? Did you  _ really _ just ask  _ me  _ for help? You’re so da_n  _ pathetic _ , Zil,” Leirsa said, monotone voice lacing each word with his accent, giving out cold, hollow words.

Zil backed up, back and head hitting the wall behind her.

“Wh… Leirsa…?” Zil said, voice timid and soft from his sudden hostility.

Kojia sighed in amusement, and the wind followed her breath and danced in Zil’s hair and hitting her body with a sudden, cold chill.

“Sure, sure, ask for help! Cling to my pants and weep into my knees, begging like a puppy and calling for assistance like the dependant little sicko you are! You’re a disgusting, gut wrenching being, I see now why humans despise you so, and by the gods, I can stand by them.” Leirsa said looking at Zil in utter disgust before turning around to face Kojia.

Kojia grinning upon Leirsa’s approach stuck her gloved hand out like a polite maden, when inside she is a hollow, ruthless demon. Leirsa smirked at her, bent down a little as if to bow, grabbing her hand, and bringing it up to his lips to give it a small kiss on the back on her glove. He gently took his unoccupied hand and incased both of their hands in his.

“M’lady.” Leirsa said, a more polite tone still mixed with his sinister gravel on the tip of his tongue, letting the words slip fluently and flowing like a tame river.

_ “Mmm, charmed.” _ Kojia said, giving Leirsa a hideous grin before walking up to Zil.

Zil struggled in her trap, she wiggled like a worm, shrieked like a banshee, and sobbed waterfalls of guilt and pleads.

_ “You know… he is right about one thing, Zillian. You are a disgusting being, demons are soooo horrible. Shame on you.”  _ Kojia said, summoning a knife from her heel and pointing it at Zil.

“Hypocrite. Aren’t  _ you _ a demon??” Zil said, raising her voice at Kojia’s comment.

Kojia chuckled, and took a slash at Zil’s cheek, creating a gash on her cheek bigger than her other on the neighboring cheek.

She stepped back as Zil shrieked, chuckled deeply, and licked the pitch blackness of her blood.

_ “Wouldn’t you like to know?” _

Leirsa stood by the door and watched this go down, a sinister grin on his face, and his eyes lost all of its gleam; they sat there, dull, hollow, and devilishly giving off a green aura.

It was  _ hideous _ .

Zil’s cheek was covered in black and stinging like someone had put salt in the wound, and her vision was blurry, with black seeping in the corners. She tried to shake her head to get it away, but she felt her body becoming weak.

Leirsa walked up to her, and grabbed her chin forcefully, and directed it toward his gaze. When her eyes met his, slowly fluttering down, she saw and felt his horrible stare enter her soul. 

He let out a chuckle, and smiled like a shark.

“Sorry, my little Stardust, this is just the beginning~”

Leirsa undid the metal clamps, and Zil fell onto the floor, the empty shell of a demon, a former monarch, and a former friend.

She was utterly empty, like a shotgun shell, smoking from the shot, but something once there and making it whole...vanished. Someone once helping them fulfill something benefitted the other, but made the shell cast off as trash. She was the shell, and the bullet had both left and impacted her. She could feel her emotions spill out of her body, from the hollow heart, to the hearty sobs, to the sob filled room, from the room to the beyond. 

Infinite. Infinity.

When she hit the floor, she shakily tried to carry herself and sit up, but her arms gave in and she laid there, motionless and given in.

“Awwwww, someone so hurt she can’t get up?” Leirsa asked walking up to the hurt demon, gazing down at her.

He grinned, and his hair grew a shade of orange. The clover fell out, and weaved through the air onto the floor, where it swelled and grew into a little golden crown.

“Don’t get up.”

The floor beneath Zil gave out and she fell.

_ Down… _

_ Down… _

_ D o w n... _

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leirsa walked through the hallway, seemingly looking for something, but unaware of what. Endless steps on a narrow, short path. He looked to the right to find a door.

The tag on the door read “Zil”.

Leirsa had put Zil to sleep with the lullaby and a story about 3 hours prior, so he decided to creak open the door and peak at her to make sure she was sleeping soundly.

As he had approached the door, he heard a little rustle of bedsheets and short, quick breaths. He hesitantly reached for the doorknob when another sound erupted from the room.

_ “Awwwww, someone so hurt she can’t get up?”  _

The distinct voice was carried throughout the room, some little words and syllables seeped into the hallway, like a sponge soaking up water. 

“Uhm, Zil…?” Leirsa said from the other side of the door, putting a hand on it as if looking through a window.

The room replied with a red light shooting underneath the door, spilling between Leirsa’s legs and making him back away.

He fought this sudden confusion and fear and burst through the door, looking at the source of the light.

Zil was on a plane of glass in the middle of the air, glowing from a red aura, weak and crumpled onto the surface. There were two glowing, red blobs on her cheek, and her eyes were spiralled and red, an aura trailing her every move, like a tail following a dog,

Where she lay crumpled and in distress, a group of mist took shape of tw legs in front of her, seemingly carrying itself itself into flight slowly, with wings on an unseen part of the body lifting them up little by little.

The glass cracked. The light flickered.

_ “Don’t get up.” _

The glass shattered, and Lerisa sprung forward to catch the falling demon. He flung his arms out, and got knocked down from the sudden weight of Zil being brought into his arms. He kneeled and put his head down, expecting to be showered in glass, but instead looked up to see the glass shattered, but the pieces of light fading into nothingness, dimming the room from its red glare.

Once the light fully dimmed, and the room was back in its sleepy state with the nightlight on, Leirsa looked down at Zil. The red blobs were gone, and left no mark on her face, the only marks left were tear streaks. Whatever had happened hurt her so… She looked so tired, and so distraught.

“Zil… Zil, please wake up. You’re safe now, just… please get up…” Leirsa said, shaking her shoulder a little

Zil was unresponsive.

“Zil… stop playing around… get up….” Leirsa said, more stern.

Nothing.

“No… no stop…. stop it… just… get up!  _ GET UP, DIANA! _ ”

Leirsa held her body up to his to hug her, and sobbed into her shoulder. He let his tears flow and fall out of the grief of his sister… and his… his…

A small, gloved hand slowly climbed up to Leirsa’s back to hug him, and a small chuckle was heard.

“Heh… your tears are warm…”

Leirsa gasped and pulled back and looked down. There she was, dizzy and sleepy, but smiling. The green of Leirsa’s clover shone in her eyes.

“Oh gods…” Leirsa said, words breathy and choked with tears, but thankful and oh so grateful to see her eyes sparkle again.

As they hugged and smiled and cried, the doorway was occupied, and two eyes peeped in.

_ “A hero again, eh? Be thankful you have this luck while it lasts, you’ll be in infinite pain soon enough, I swear on my name, Leirsa Rumeer~” _


End file.
